


Avengers Stitch'n'Bitch

by knittyknicker



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittyknicker/pseuds/knittyknicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Stitch'n'Bitch

The knock against the air duct startles Clint and he swears as his needle slips free from the stitch he had just twisted to form the lateral braid, dragging several more with it. 

"This better be fucking important," he growls, poking his head out of the vent beside him. 

"Natasha told me to tell you that dinner was ready. She said that if she had to cook then we are expected to eat. C'mon."

"Yeah hang on I just gotta finish this." Picking up a small crochet hook, he deftly snags the dropped stitches, sliding them back onto the needles before folding the delicate fabric flat and capping the ends of the slender needles. Once that's done he tucks the whole thing into the pouch by his side, running his fingers over the soft yarn, glad he decided to splurge a bit.

"Hang on. Were you... knitting?" Steve looks surprised, but not unpleasantly so.

"Yeah. And?"

"You knit. Really? Since when?"

"Since I was a kid. It kept me out of trouble at the circus when I wasn't training, and it gives me something to do while I'm waiting when we’re on ops."

"Fury knows?"

"Duh. Where do you think he got those gloves from?"

"Wait. You made those? I thought he bought them. That's amazing. My knitting is decent, but I mainly stick to socks."

"Man, you gotta teach me how you turn a heel. That part kicks my ass every time."

"Yeah sure, let me know and I'll whip one up to show you."

They wrap up their conversation as they turn into the kitchen. Natasha raises an eyebrow at him, a silent chastisement for making her wait.

"Sorry. My stitches weren't cooperating."

“You are injured?"

"Not those kind of stitches, Thor."

"Well, were you able to save it, or are you gonna have to rip it out and start over?"

"I think I can salvage most of it, but at least an inch is thrashed."

Tony looks increasingly confused as Clint continues to talk about make ones, and long tails, and castoffs, and English style working against him, and linen stitch being more finicky than moss, and the way it felt like kitten bellies to work with, even as the others just nod along, as though Clint doesn't sound like he’s suffering some kind of aphasia.

Finally Natasha takes pity on the confused man. "Well you'll have to show me the gloves once you're done knitting them. They sound amazing."

"They will be."

Of course that's the point that Tony loses it, laughing so hard and so long that tears stream down his cheeks.

Clint says nothing, waiting until his laughter tapers off.

"Oh my God, that’s priceless. You, knitting. Totally gives a whole new twist to the idea of nesting." And he's off again.

Thor interrupts. "Do you not think it wise to possess the knowledge of the making of garments? I see great value in possessing such a skill."

"I find it soothing. The repetition is a lot like meditation once you get into it. I especially like the prayer shawl patterns," is Bruce's contribution.

Even Steve chides, "Knitting kept more than one man sane during the war, Tony."

Tony’s laughter cuts off, and he stares, wide eyed, at the others sitting around the table. "So you all knit?" And Clint can tell that he's honestly baffled that his entire team shares this hobby.

Natasha is the one to answer. "Well, I don't knit. But I can kill you at least fifteen ways with the DPNs."

**Author's Note:**

> The pattern is: treads at www.oftherain.wordpress.com/201004/05/treads-a-tipless-gloves-pattern/
> 
> The yarn in question? Malabrigo, which really is like knitting kitten bellies. It’s so *Soft*


End file.
